


Empty Walls

by silvercranewrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adulthood, Angst with a Happy Ending, ApartmentAU, Car Accidents, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Break Up, Reconciliation, Second Chances, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvercranewrites/pseuds/silvercranewrites
Summary: There is and will always be this pattern when it comes to finding your happiness in love: first, you find that perfect person who completes you, you both fall in love, then you create a whole new world with them, then your love for each other will be put to a test and then in the end it’s up to the both of you if you will stay or leave.Hinata and Kageyama are now on that crossroad.Hinata wanted to stay, but Kageyama... he wanted to leave.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	Empty Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my readers In IG for encouraging me to finish the story! And to those who beta-ed! 
> 
> A warning to the rest, this story have cheating references and full of angst. But I assure you there will be a happy ending!
> 
> I would also like to suggest listening to these songs by the Irish band Kodaline as they were all my inspirational songs when writing this story. Please listen to the songs in order: Honest, Moving On, Love with set you free and The One.

_“Sometimes, the only reason why you won’t let go of what’s making you sad is because it was the only thing that made you happy.”_

> **Hinata.**
> 
> **I’m selling the apartment.**
> 
> **Get your stuff or I’ll burn them.**

Hinata looked at the message, reading it over and over again like he couldn’t understand what was written on it. With a grunt, he locked his phone and went straight out of bed. Hinata, having been in a long relationship with Kageyama had known the other man to be not so compelling with what he does. Hinata knows for sure Kageyama meant what he had just messaged him and Hinata couldn’t say no to his belongings being burnt to ashes by his enraged ex-boyfriend.

With haste, Hinata reached their shared apartment by noon. He knocked on the door but there was no response from inside. Reaching out to his pocket, Hinata realized that he doesn’t have the keys to the apartment anymore, for when he and Kageyama broke up four months ago, the ravenette had asked him to leave the key. So Hinata left without even packing. He just left and never came back.

Hinata then decided to wait for Kageyama outside their once apartment, so he settled to sit by the door, back on the wall and flipping into the sports news on his phone. A few minutes passed and Kageyama showed himself in front of the apartment, a look of disinterest on his pale face as he looked down at Hinata.

“Why didn’t you enter and waited inside? Oh yeah I forget… you have no keys.” Kageyama slid the key to the keyhole and opened the door. Hinata glared at Kageyama and stood up from his sitting position, following Kageyama as they both stepped inside the apartment.

Hinata had hoped Kageyama had redecorate the whole place but it looked the same the night he left. His coat from the night he left still hanging on the coat’s rack beside the shoe cabinet, his rubber shoes still inside of it. But their walls… they were empty.

Kageyama moved towards their bedroom and Hinata saw him place clothes inside a large box. Kageyama had already began packing and for some reason, it made Hinata sulk to the fact that they are finally through for good. Kageyama uttered no words, no reassurances and most especially no apologies.

Kageyama began to pack his belongings from their bedroom while Hinata decided to pack his belongings in their living room. Hinata carefully packed his medals that he earned from his volleyball games and some trophies piled inside their glass cabinet. He neatly and securely packed them inside a small box until his attention was drawn to a frame laying alone on top of the cabinet. It was a photo of him and Kageyama during their high school graduation. Looking at it, Hinata dreaded of having that awful fight with Kageyama which ended with him leaving their house in so much rage.

Hinata still couldn’t understand why Kageyama began to accuse him of cheating. He hated that Kageyama had thought of him cheating with Atsumu. It was a misunderstanding being caught by the camera together after a game. But knowing Kageyama, his jealousy was far worst than his trust over their relationship. Looking at their photo once again, he decided to give it to Kageyama instead.

**_No memories. No pain._ **

“I am done. I’ll leave first.” Kageyama walked into the living room, the box on his hands. “Whatever is left here is all yours. I am done packing my stuff here.” With so less as a glance, Kageyama walked out of the living room.

Hinata’s chest clenched. He hated Kageyama’s prideful attitude. He hated the fact that Kageyama can still appear calm over the matter despite the fact that there were no apologies or explanations given. With a grit on his teeth, Hinata ran after Kageyama. And just as Kageyama was about to open the door, Hinata called to him angrily.

“You’re just going to leave like that?”

Kageyama stopped on his tracks. “It’s been months Hinata. There is no need for apologies and explanations of that’s what you are trying to say. There’s no need to put salt again on healed wounds.”

“Healed wounds? So are you telling me you had already moved on?”

Kageyama bit his lower lip but instead of fuming, let out a long sigh. “We are through, Hinata. Just leave that be.” With his other hand, Kageyama opened the door and stepped into daylight.

Hinata clenched his fists and shook his head in frustration. There really is no turning back. Kageyama’s decision sounded final despite no attempt of showing any emotions on his face.

Hinata then continued with his packing, his hands trembling as he did so. Then he remembered what he had just told himself that morning, Hinata had hoped that meeting with Kageyama again after so many months could give them another chance. He had hoped they could atleast talk about it even if there were no promises given.

And yet second chances are rarely given, especially to people such as themselves.

• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ •

Kageyama stepped into the daylight, box on hand. Once the front door closed behind him with a silent click, Kageyama felt all the burden in the world fall upon his shoulders. His fingers began to tremble and in the pits of his stomach, he felt the ever budding feeling of regret and doom. He urged himself to continue walking but he stayed basked in the sunlight, hoping somewhat the heat of the sun would melt him to oblivion.

But it only burnt him with so much sorrow. The feeling made him recall what had happened between him and Hinata four months ago… And it started with a message sent by his teammate, Hoshiumi.

 _It was Hoshiumi who first saw the news on the internet. At first, Hoshiumi thought of just letting the news slide for he knows– well everyone knows– that the article was written by a well known tabloid news journalist. So it could be fake, edited or just a wicked idea of a prank knowing that somehow it might tick off someone and that someone would be Kageyama._

_Kageyama and Hinata’s relationship surfaced after their first game in Sendai. After the Black Jackals won the game, a fan caught sight of Kageyama and Hinata talking in an empty room and then Kageyama leaned down to kiss Hinata on his lips. The fan took a photo of them and it circulated like wild fire._

_It caused havoc on both teams and eventually, Kageyama and Hinata were forced to surface their budding relationship. At first they were treated as jokes, but eventually the news of their relationship died down and they were accepted. Their teams had known of their secret romance way before the start of their game in Sendai, but kept it secret too in hopes that somehow the two would tell them about it. But a fan beat them to it, which is rather disappointing._

_Hoshiumi who valued both Kageyama and Hinata as rivals had decided to not keep the news secret. He was already at their practice game so he decided to tell Kageyama about it after the game._

_But the practice game turned out to be quite good and exhilarating that the head coach decided to treat them to some barbecue and drinks. With the merry happenings around them, Hoshiumi never found a chance to tell Kageyama and it only made him share his knowledge when they all parted ways and Hoshiumi had just messaged Kageyama the link of the news._

_Hoshiumi only saw a “seen” sign on his phone after he had sent the message. Kageyama had already read it. But with him not replying meant it bothered him that much. So Hoshiumi kept quiet until he learned that the couple had broken up the following day._

_“So the news was true?” Romero asked the following day when they were all called out for an emergency meeting involving Kageyama and the news that his boyfriend of a year has been caught on camera having a “good time” over dinner with Atsumu Miya. Romero looked worriedly at Kageyama, who sat on the bench with his head downcast and black circles ornate his eyes. Romero noticed that the silver ring that Kageyama often worn during games has been missing on his left ring finger._

_They waited for Kageyama to speak up but he remained silent. When the head couch began to talk to them about damage control and asking Kageyama to take a break with their games, hell broke lose and Kageyama began to furiously attacked him. Eventually he was barred from playing five national games. The blow took a winding toll at Kageyama and he left Japan for Australia afterwards._

_Kageyama was grief stricken about what happened to him that Yamaguchi went to Australia to look for him, out of concern to what he might do and also he was asked by Hinata to do so._

_It was when Kageyama and Yamaguchi were talking over dinner that Yamaguchi learned that Hinata had somehow experienced a phase and he began to give in with Atsumu Miya’s flirting. Kageyama had learned about it when he read a message thread between the two men one night. Kageyama decided not to confront Hinata, hoping the rebellious phase would die down and he will go back to being honest with Kageyama. But the cheating continued until Hoshiumi messaged him the news link and a photo of Hinata and Miya eating dinner together that made him completely crumbled down his walls._

_“I didn’t confronted him about the news. When I got home, his face showed me that he already knows. I didn’t say any word and it angered him. So I just told him to leave his keys and go to Miya.” Kageyama explained. “Hinata was the one who tweeted that we were over on his twitter account.”_

_Yamaguchi appeared shock out of his own wits and does not have any words to go with it. He just nodded his head and patted his friend’s shoulder lightly. “It’ll pass.” Yamaguchi said._

_Kageyama simply smiled for he knows it will not really pass him by. The situation will always haunt him. It would have been better if he let Hinata explain or he had said his part but he just gave up. He simply just dropped the argument, leaving everything hanging out in the open._

Kageyama shoved the thoughts away and continued to walk towards the parking lot and to his car. Placing the box at the back of his car, Kageyama turned his attention back to their once apartment and saw the lights still on, a shadow moving by the living room.

He knows that it will be the last time he and Hinata will have to talk. When he went back to his car and drove out of the parking lot, Kageyama heard thunder roaring by a distance. He ignored the incoming thunderstorm and drove towards the highway leading back to Yokohama. And just as rain began to pour heavily on his windshield, a brief darkness blinded him and the last thing he heard were the sound of his car’s front wheels squealing and his phone ringing beside him.

• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ •

Hinata waited for his phonecall to be answered but after nine rings, he ended the call. Maybe calling Kageyama to come back to the apartment is not a good idea. Kageyama looked angry when he left, so it would only be probable that he will not answer the call even if Hinata says that the call is an emergency.

Dreading to finally walk out of their once apartment, Hinata lingered for a little while. He had already packed everything, leaving the furnitures as everything in that place all belonged to Kageyama. Hinata wanted to reminisce, telling himself that it could somewhat he like a final goodbye to the apartment that witnessed all the sweet and loving memories its once occupants had.

Or maybe it’s because Hinata was feeling sentimental.

Hinata first walked into the bedroom and found himself staring at the queen sized bed now naked with the velvet blue duvet that he once loved to lounge on, especially after sex. The texture felt good to Hinata, especially when he was naked. Just remembering bits of his past with Kageyama made him regret thinking about it in the first place.

But to be honest, Hinata was beginning to feel touch-starved by Kageyama’s touch. And just thinking about it made him crave for Kageyama more. But then the reality of their messy breakup will sink in and he will find himself feeling dreadful and pathetic all over again.

Walking over to the side of the bed, Hinata first stared outside the window and saw grey clouds already hovering above the Tokyo skyline. He then remembered that he had forgotten to bring an umbrella inside his car, so with a little bit of dismay, Hinata finally decided to wait in their apartment until the rain stops.

Sitting on the bed, he watched the view from outside the window. When they first moved in, he was very much fond of the scenery outside their bedroom. He could see the skyscrapers from afar and even could see the mountains from there. At Spring, he would wake up with the pink and delicate petals of the Sakura tree outside their apartment falling on his pillow or his forearm. That kind of memory made him and Kageyama anticipate Spring. It was one of their fondest memories together. Looking outside their window was once his favorite pastime as well, especially in the wee hours of the morning just before the sun could peak its first rays of sunshine in their apartment and even during damp humid nights when he and Kageyama would cuddle. Mundane moments such as those were enough to keep Hinata sane from the pressure of being a pro volleyball player.

But then he remembered that he began to stop appreciating those little and simple moments when he began to felt Kageyama drift away from him. Not because Kageyama was losing interest with their relationship, but because he was beginning to feel the pressure of being in a star-studded volleyball team. Kageyama mentioned to him once during breakfast that Ushijima was beginning to shine amongst everyone in their team. And knowing Kageyama, Hinata knows how competitive he could become.

Kageyama had began to have so many sponsors too. He was also asked to model for a top tier fashion magazine. He had sports interview in various radio companies and he was even asked to become an ambassador for Shimizu Tanaka’s Sports’ company. And because with his many commitments, Kageyama began to be away for quite some time from their home. Him and Hinata were already in two different teams and sometimes time was only a luxury for them. And because of all those commitments and part-time jobs, Kageyama began to lose touch from his boyfriend.

Hinata knows it was just normal especially that they were both celebrities. But insecurity was a deadly thing to mess upon, especially when Hinata felt like he was being neglected. And when Atsumu Miya began to show him feelings of affection— well he had already harbored feelings for Hinata ever since he got back from Brazil– Hinata gave in to the attention and he found being able to reciprocate Atsumu’s affection a rather bit exhilarating and fun.

_“Then why don’t you break up with him?” Atsumu said when they both decided to have dinner at Shizuoka, a free day given to them by their team. They were already done with the main course and were both enjoying desserts and a glass of wine, when Hinata began to rant about his relationship with Kageyama._

_Hinata’s intention was to just rant about it, but Atsumu found an opportunity to push Hinata to decide on a possibility of being free from an impending toxic relationship. Hinata knows why Atsumu suggested that. But he dismissed the suggestion as nothing but Atsumu humoring him._

_“But I love him! I won’t just give him up that easily.” Hinata played the wine glass on his hand, watching the crimson red color of the wine move back and forth on his glass._

_But then Atsumu stood up from his chair, stopped near Hinata, bent his upper body down to Hinata and kissed him right on his lips. The restaurant had only them inside with the staff out of their sight, or that was how they both presumed until their little rendezvous and kiss surfaced on a tabloid paper and Hinata dreaded the day when Kageyama would learn of his mistake. **His sin.**_

_So a day after the tabloid news circulated the photo in the internet, Hinata waited for Kageyama to come back to their apartment. When Kageyama opened their door and they both found themselves staring at each other, Hinata knows Kageyama had already learned about him and Atsumu. Hinata wanted to explain, but his voice drowned it with his regrets and he couldn’t utter a word. Kageyama was also silent. They just started at each other, their eyes doing the conversation. And when Kageyama’s blue eyes looked away from his own golden orbs, Hinata understood how grim and fucked up their relationship was now._

_With a single mistake, Hinata ruined the relationship. Kageyama also realized at some point he was also to blame. With just a blank stare, they both realized how messed up they have become. They both agreed to end it before it skyrocketed into something they would gladly not turn back._

_“Just leave. And leave your keys behind.” Kageyama said with no conviction in his voice. He just walked passed Hinata and went straight to their bathroom. Hinata remained stunned by the hallway, hands trembling and tears falling down his eyes and unto the wooden floors beneath his feet. He felt like a glass shattering into millions pieces._

_Hinata couldn’t even remember now on how he moved out of their apartment. All he could remember were the sound of the shower being opened and Kageyama pounding hard on the tiled walls._

_Hinata felt horrible. He betrayed the one person he only loved. He hated being too insecure. He hated giving in to the temptation that Atsumu could help him build his ego— which after so many thinking was not even that broken._

_Hinata just walked away from everything. He walked away from his **everything**. _

“I was stupid. I am sorry.” Hinata looked down on his phone as if he was talking to Kageyama. He hated himself that he had gotten brave now to apologize. Without Kageyama now with him, everything just felt useless. It felt like he was thrown into a void and he was destined to drown on it. For eternity.

When rain began to pour outside, Hinata smiled to himself and then cried.

• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ •

**_Twenty minutes ago…_ **

The car began to circle, and the sound of wheels squealing on wet pavement pierced right into Kageyama’s ears. He saw lights flashed before him and then with a loud thud, he felt an agonizing whiplash and the feel of his forehead crushing unto the stirring wheel. His phone then stopped ringing and everything went dark.

“Sir! Can you hear me?”

Kageyama opened his eyes and saw red all around him. He was bleeding and his blood pooled down to his eyes. Adjusting his blurred vision, Kageyama saw arms pulling him out of his car, the sound of sirens blaring in the heavy pouring rain.

The last thing he saw when he fell back to unconsciousness again is a pair of golden eyes; warm and refreshing like the sun.

• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ •

_“Just leave. And leave your keys behind.”_

Kageyama opened his eyes, white light glowing bright above him. He heard various voices and a familiar sound of continuous beeping from somewhere near him. Shutting his eyes once again, he finally remembered where he was— a hospital.

“Good, I see you are awake!”

Kageyama snapped his eyes wide open. That voice was too familiar.

Hinata was standing at the foot of his bed, arms crossed around his chest and far behind him stood Miwa, her lips turned into a treacherous smile.

“Next time I’ll change my immediate family member contact during emergencies.” Kageyama glared at his older sister, who then walked passed Hinata and settled beside Kageyama’s bed, looking snappily at him.

“Next time, make him your close contact. And besides Tobio, you never mentioned that you and Shouyou-kun are not together anymore.” Miwa flicked her fingers on Kageyama’s forehead and the ravenette grunted in pain. Miwa looked at Kageyama regretfully, her palms together as if asking for an apology. “Sorry. I forgot you have a wound over there!”

Kageyama rolled his eyes.

“Anyways. The doctor said you had a concussion after hitting your head on the stirring wheel. You even got yourself some minor stitches on your forehead, but don’t worry it won’t leave a scar! They also run tests on you and the results all appeared normal. You are lucky you didn’t suffered worst than a headache.” Miwa sat down on the guest chair and gestured for Hinata to sit beside him. Hinata rejected the offer immediately.

Kageyama for a while had forgotten Hinata was with them. Kageyama drifted his attention to Hinata, now aware why Miwa had called him. He was at fault too for hiding the truth to his sister. But it was also not doubtful that she had an inkling, knowing how she too was an avid reader of sports articles. Miwa might have heard about it but would like to put herself as a third party mender. Miwa’s fondness over Hinata might be the reason why she called him, despite the breakup.

But whatever fate has in store, even if it involves his sister, Kageyama doesn’t want to fix the relationship at the moment. He had already spent four months contemplating about it. He was alright about it before, but now… it rattled him again.

“I have to call mom! I’ll leave you two alone.” Miwa stood up but stopped on her tracks when both Kageyama and Hinata said “Wait” in unison. She first turned to look at her brother, eyebrow raised then to Hinata with an exasperated look.

“Is it about time you two talk properly?” Miwa said softly. “I am sensing you haven’t talked for awhile, seeing the shocked look on both of your faces.”

Kageyama blinked numerous times. “Why are you acting like a negotiator now? Besides, we don’t need to talk about it! It’s fine that Hinata’s here but I think he has somewhere else that he needed to be.” The response was pure venom.

Miwa turned to look at Hinata, who looked at her with a smile and a short nod of his head. “He’s right. It’s okay now that I know he’s alright. It’s no doubt that I worry about him still,” Hinata paused, clearing his throat when it began to crack. “But he’s right… I need to be somewhere and I need to put my boxes back to my apartment before _Atsumu_ arrives.” Hinata’s eyes drifted to Kageyama and then back to Miwa.

Miwa was speechless after hearing how undeniably stubborn and untruthful they both sounded before her. “Okay, I understand. My bad for meddling about your status but—“ Miwa began to walk again and parted the curtains draped around the spot where Kageyama’s bed was placed at the emergency room. Miwa lingered for a moment near the parted curtains then turned to look at them with a soft smile and a wrinkle of her nose. “you cannot lie to someone like me.” She patted Hinata’s shoulder. “You two are not good liars ever since.” And with a grin walked out away from them and into the hallways to call for her and Kageyama’s mother.

Kageyama sighed in disbelief. Ever since he was young, he couldn’t keep a secret from his sister. He still cannot comprehend to this time how Miwa could easily see behind lies. Maybe that’s the reason why she divorced her husband. She was too keen to realize about the infidelity at first glance. No wonder she could determine lies and the truth with what he and Hinata had spoken to her.

After all, what they both said were definitely lies; Grim lies that needed to be straightened out once and for all.

“I don’t know how to begin this.” Kageyama spoke first, sitting up on his bed, feeling the ache now on his back from the whiplash. He moved his head sideways and heard bone crackling.

Hinata looked away, the feeling of dread now lingering at the pits of his stomach again. “I could just leave and then we’ll talk when it’s a good time.”

Kageyama huffed. “So Atsumu-san now lives with you?”

Hinata looked back to Kageyama. “Did you hear your sister a while ago?”

Kageyama shrugged his shoulders. “Miwa might have lost her lie detecting ability.”

Hinata rolled his Amber eyes. “Let’s say what if we are already living together. What business does it have to do with you?”

Kageyama could hear the pretense on Hinata’s every word. He chuckled to hide the annoyance now brewing in him. “I guess I have no business with it! Fine! You chose him. I am already a nobody to you.”

Hinata gritted his teeth. “What makes you think you are now a nobody to me? I wouldn’t be here in the first place if you are a nobody to me! Besides, I was the one treated as a nobody!”

Kageyama’s mouth parted then closed back. “Funny! Enlighten me now Hinata on how I treated you like a nobody? Now that we are on topic, guess we need to continue further!”

Hinata glared. “Oh stop acting dense! You know what you did!”

“Refresh my memory, Hinata. I don’t recall ever making you a nobody in our relationship!”

“Bullshit! You’re really a crappy liar! You know what I meant! But then okay, I’ll refresh your goddamn memory!” Hinata straightened up and looked Kageyama seriously in the eyes. “You became too engrossed with your popularity and you drowned yourself with too much work that you simply forgot that you have a life outside your career! That somewhere in the middle of your busy life, there’s a boyfriend waiting for you at home!”

Kageyama narrowed his eyes. “Are you saying that I neglected you? Of all the people in my life, Hinata, you above anyone else should be the first one to understand me! I am not just doing all of that for me. I am doing that for you as well! For our future, you idiot!” Kageyama’s voice rose and he could feel his throat drying up. He was beginning to feel dehydrated all of the sudden. His head lightheaded now.

Hinata barred his teeth. “Have you heard of the word communication?”

Kageyama clicked his tongue. Of all their fights and misunderstandings, Kageyama hated being told off that he lacked communication. He had already sorted that kind of behavior when he was in high school and how hard he tried to change his behavior of secluding himself from the world, it still haunted him as he never did changed. The topic was a slap to the face. “Have you also heard of patience?”

“Don’t give me that crap!” Hinata shouted.

“So you say you wanted communication, you wanted honesty yet who’s the one who cheated? You cheated because you cannot communicate too!” Kageyama spat the words he so longed to say from four months ago. With how things are going now, it seems like there’s no going back. They needed to finish now what they started or regret it again.

Hinata appeared hurt as if he was poured with hot water on his head. Kageyama noticed how flushed he look, not because of embarrassment but because he felt angry that it what Kageyama spoke were the truth.

Hinata was silent and Kageyama smiled at the reaction. _Now this proves something._

“Now tell me who is lacking communication now?” Kageyama felt triumphant.

Hinata clenched both his hands to fists and he stormed towards Kageyama and with his right hand, wrapped his hand roughly around the collar of Kageyama’s hospital gown. “You frustrate me too much, Kageyama!”

“Why?” Kageyama paused when he saw Hinata’s fingers trembling on his gown’s collar. “Because you know you are mostly at fault?” Kageyama sighed and placed his hand on top of Hinata’s. “Why did you do that, Hinata? Why did you **_ruined_** us?”

Hinata closed his eyes and Kageyama saw tears fall first from his left eye. “Atsumu-san made me feel wanted. With you being away and not communicating, I began to feel insecure that maybe I am not enough of your attention and trust.” Hinata releases his hand from Kageyama’s collar but Kageyama held his hand still. “You drove me to a wall!”

“Did I really neglected you?” Kageyama’s voice was soft now.

Hinata swallowed, his throat felt hoarse. “Yes,”

Kageyama felt bad now. He then released his hand from Hinata. “I am not a perfect person Hinata. I have so many flaws. But you are right. We don’t communicate that well. We never did ever since. It was always a push and pull.” Kageyama looked away, now feeling his head throb violently.

Hinata backed away. “But honestly, I tried to fight it off. I tried to resist. When that photo was taken, I didn’t kissed Atsumu-san back. After that, I went straight back home. Atsumu-san apologized, even told me to talk with you. But I felt horrible doing that behind your back and was hoping you will talk to me about it first.” Hinata smiled weakly. “I am sorry that I was a coward! You don’t know how much I regret destroying our relationship because of my own insecurity.”

Kageyama looked back to Hinata, eyes now melancholic. “We were both cowards. We are both to blame.”

Hinata nodded his head but then he looked at Kageyama seriously again, eyes still in tears. “Tobio.” Hinata suddenly felt a bit of relief that he could speak Kageyama’s first name again after so many months. It sounded velvety to his mouth somehow; familiar. “I am sorry! For the lies, the cheating and for the silence.”

Kageyama nodded his head. “Me too. For being a crappy person through and through!”

Hinata snorted and wiped the tears on his face with the back of his hand. “Well that pulled some strings.”

Kageyama nodded his head again. “I have nothing to say anymore.”

Hinata nodded back. “Get some rest now. And sorry for snapping at you. You better go to sleep, you look like crap!”

“Yeah! Try slamming your out of control car on a lamppost and tell me if you don’t look like crap afterwards.”

Hinata laughed. “Okay this is getting awkward. I felt like a passing storm. I shouldn’t feel this relieved!”

“Me too. Idiots, right?”

Hinata agreed.

They talked yet it feels heavy still.

“Mom’s coming, Tobio!” Miwa suddenly appeared behind them, waving her phone at them. “She’s mad that you still use your car after no maintenance for a year!” Miwa tsked. “So what happened? You two looked like you sorted things out.”

Hinata shrugged his shoulders as a reply. “I need to go back. Get well soon, Kageyama.” And then he bowed his head in respect at Miwa before he parted the curtains.

“Drive safe Hinata!” Miwa moved back to the side of the bed.

Kageyama straightened his back, “Hey Shouyou! Tell Atsumu-san that I am sorry too!”

Hinata stopped and turned his head to look at Kageyama, expression soft. “You tell him. He’s not in my house.” Hinata immediately walked out of the room, leaving both Kageyama and Miwa stunned.

Miwa laughed and patted Kageyama’s shoulder. “Sounds like you still have a chance, Tobio!” Her voice cheery.

Kageyama sighed and shook his head. “He’s better off without me.”

• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ •

**Six months after…**

Yamaguchi stared at Kageyama, his attention fixated at his new haircut. “Your new hairstyle reminds me of your high school self.” He suppressed a laugh.

Kageyama glared at him. “Miwa insisted that I wear my hair like that again. She said that it shows the colors of my eyes well.” Kageyama touched the short fringes on his forehead and let out a deep sigh of annoyance. “Fine, it looks bad!”

Yamaguchi shook his head. “Not at all! It’s you.”

After some moments of talking and eating, Tsukishima arrived at the restaurant. He had just finished from the gym and looked rather distraught. Kageyama began to tease him about it and in the end Tsukishima had given Kageyama all his best mockery. Yamaguchi couldn’t help but smile. He missed these kind of events when they would all gather around the table and just talk and laugh. Yamaguchi wishes Yachi could also come but she’s in Hokkaido for a project while Hinata… well he kept a distance.

“I saw Hinata in the news.” Tsukishima spoke, his eyes shifted towards Kageyama. “He looked more fine than before. Got himself a girlfriend, I suppose. Or a boyfriend.” Tsukishima intended the last statement to be a taunt for Kageyama but the other man just shrugged his shoulders, appearing unaffected about it. Tsukishima couldn’t help but to let out a wide grin. “Seems like you’re not affected, anymore?”

Yamaguchi stared at Kageyama, a piece of bread on hand.

“We’ve already talked. And it’s perfectly normal that we still can’t see each other eye to eye.” Kageyama drank his water then wiped some excess water with a napkin. “I couldn’t be happier for him if he finally found someone _new_ to love.”

Yamaguchi clasped his hands together. “Then does that mean we can finally invite him over?”

“He is always invited! I am completely fine with him around.” Kageyama interjected.

Tsukishima grinned again. “Took you long enough to mature, king!” He pointed a fork at Kageyama. Kageyama raised a brow at him, a bit offended how disrespectful Tsukishima’s gesture was to him.

“So we’re still on for dinner next weekend?” Yamaguchi turned his head from Kageyama then to Tsukishima and both men nodded in acknowledgement. “Let’s just hope Yachi could talk Hinata about coming over.”

Tsukishima snorted. “I have a better idea!” He pointed the fork again to Kageyama. “Why don’t you ask him, Kageyama?”

Kageyama smirked. “Okay.”

• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ •

“Hinata! Are you coming with us to the Izakaya?” Bokuto caught up with Hinata in the gym’s hallway. He placed his arm around Hinata’s shoulder and playfully ruffled his hair. “Everyone’s going!”

Hinata thought for a second then he shook his head. “I have to meet someone.”

“Got a girlfriend now? Or is it a boyfriend?” Bokuto both hauled them to a stop. He faced Hinata and looked him straight to the eyes. “It’s unusual for you not to go with us. You like going to the Izakaya, unless you are doing something important, or special?”

Hinata smiled and patted Bokuto on his shoulder. “Just meeting an old _friend_.”

Bokuto looked unconvinced. “You’ve been ignoring our invites since last month! Just go with us next time, okay? Sumu and Sakusa are no fun without you!”

Hinata chuckled. “Alright, I’ll go next time!”

And with a wave of a hand, Bokuto left for the locker room while Hinata logged out from the VIP log machine.

As Hinata was walking towards his car, his phone vibrated in the pocket of his cargo pants and he immediately looked at the message. He read whatever was written on his screen and a smile so wide was now plastered on his face. “Still impatient as always.”

• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ •

Hinata parked his car beside a quaint looking building. It was a two-storey café. Outside, the building was ornamented with vines and various plants of shapes and sizes. From outside, Hinata could see orbs of light floating on the ceiling making the place appear magical. A barista opened the door for him and he was greeted with the smell of freshly roasted coffee beans and bread. He noticed some regular patrons by the tables and one girl smiled at him as he made himself towards the stairs.

Hinata’s phone vibrated again and he stopped at the middle of the staircase and pulled out his phone.

> **How long does it take you to get from the gym to this place? I am hungry!**

Hinata shook his head and ignored the message. When he was now standing at the second floor, his eyes wandered around the tables looking for someone.

“You’re late!” Hinata caught a familiar voice, so familiar it made his heart race.

Hinata walked over to the table and placed his phone on top of it. “I’m only nine minutes late.”

“Make that ten!”

Hinata sat down and looked at the menu. “This is just our second meeting after meeting a month before and you’re rampaging over tardiness?” Hinata shook his head playfully and turned to look at the person sitting across from him.

Blue eyes.

“Maybe I just thought you’ll stood me up for the second time.”

Hinata chuckled melodiously. “Never! I am not ruining this second chance!”

“Right back at you, dumbass!”

Hinata raised both brows. “We’re back on calling pet names, huh?”

“That’s not a pet name!”

Hinata smiled and reached for a hand. He squeezed it tight to his own and brought it up to his lips, kissing the knuckles softly. “Still mad, Tobio?”

Kageyama rolled his eyes but his expression softened. “I’ve been mad at you for four months already, I think I already had my fill!”

Hinata laughed. “Good then.”  
  


• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ •

With the lies, the misunderstandings and the hurt… sometimes you just need a little bit of rest to get back to your feet. Kageyama and Hinata have both learned it the hard way. But when two people are really destined for each other, second chances are such a rare sight.

You can’t really go back to the beginning, at most you could start from where you left and from there… you change the ending.

They both changed their endings.

And from this day onwards, Kageyama and Hinata’s apartment will never be just **_empty walls._**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Image above created using free images in Canva.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I apologize for some errors that I haven’t noticed while editim. Keep sending love by giving kudos! :)


End file.
